Knowing
by laurakayl
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends but both secretly wishing to be more.  Its obvious to everyone that they are in love, but each is too dense to see it.  Will they reveal their feelings or just move on with life and never be with each other?


**PARENTS KNOW BEST**

Ever since the Winter Musicale, Twinkle Towne, Tory and Gabriella have been best friends. Although each secretly wishing that they would be more.

Gabriella's POV

Finally the day is OVER! It has seemed like forever. Taylor is rambling on about something, I wonder if she has noticed that I'm not paying attention at all…..Well there is one thing good about today…Troy is coming over so I can help him with his math…

"Gabi? Gabi? GABRIELLA!?" shouted Taylor.

"Yea? What did I miss?" I stuttered.

"Were you listening to anything I just said?" she demanded.

"I..I.I…"

"Okay I get it, you were thinking about lover boy"

"I WAS NOT!" was my defense while my face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Wanna bet?" challenged Taylor.

"Wanna bet on what?" interjected another voice that I immediately recognized as the guy who was previously in my thoughts.

"Oh nothing she is just rambling like always" I quickly replied, which received a glare from Taylor and a skeptical look from Troy.

"okay…well Gabi are you ready to study?"

"Yea" I shrugged wishing it could be something more.

**No ones POV**

Gabi stopped at her locker, which was 3 lockers down from Troy's, to get the things she needed for homework.

"Hey, you ready?" questioned Troy as he joined Gabi at her locker.

"Yea I am, you ready to be shown how dumb you really are?" Gabi replied.

"Feeling a little testy today are we?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact I am. This day has dragged on long enough and I'm glad its over."

"don't forget you're glad to be spending time with me" Troy added in with his boy-like grin.

"yea, yea whatever lets just get this over with." Gabi teased

"Ouch, Gabi, that hurts that you don't want to spend time with your best friend" Troy said with mock hurt as the same thought entered both of their minds, '_if only it were more__'_.

**AT GABRIELLA'S HOUSE**

Gabriella was propped up on her bed working on some science homework whilst Troy was sitting at her desk trying to complete his algebra. After about 20 minutes paper airplanes started flying at Gabi's head.

"Troy, do you have any form of self control?"

"As a matter of fact I do…why do you ask Miss Montez?"

"Because as far as I am concerned you are NOT five so you should NOT be throwing paper airplanes at my head."

"But Gabi! I'm so bored and this makes no sense I just can't do it!!"

"Yes you can Troy. I know you can. So why don't you take a break on the bean bag while I finish up this science and the chemistry."

"Fine but if I fall asleep it's your fault." Troy clarified with a small pout.

Whatever…I'll find a way to wake you up."

45 minutes later Gabriella had finished all of her homework and Troy was fast asleep, lightly snoring, on the bean bag. Turning around Gabriella laughed at the sight before her. Troy's neck was bent sideways, a small amount of drool was coming out of his mouth, to Gabi he was adorable. Quietly she shut her books and put them away and went to wake up Troy.

"Troy…" Gabi whispered softly which gently shacking Troy, "Troy…Troy.." Troy still didn't wake up so she decided to come up with a more creative way to wake him up. She thought about getting ice cold water and dumping it on him but she didn't want to get her carpet all wet…finally the only thing that she could do without ruining any of her possessions was scream in his ear, so she did just that. Cautiously climbing onto the side of the beanbag where she could have easiest access to his left ear she put her mouth as close as she could and screamed…

"TROY!!!!!"

"AHHHHH" jumped up troy, banging into a laughing Gabriella who was now cracking up on the floor "Gabi! That was NOT funny and you will pay, mark my words!"

"Troy…please…no….don't" she struggled to get out while still laughing

"Oh I don't think you have a choice in this" he replied as he picked her up and threw her on the bed. Relieved that is was only that much Gabi started to settle down but Troy was not done. Second later there were fingers poking into her sides while she, once again, burst into a laughing fit, all the while pleading for it to stop. Some how in the midst of all the tickling Gabi had pulled Troy onto the bed and was trying to make him stop. Troy's fingers were beginning to feel tired so he relaxed them and pulled back, leaving a breathless Gabriella. Looking up Gabriella saw that they were in a very unique position. Troy was lying on top of her, he legs on either side of her, his arms holding her waist, while hers were on his shoulders, now relaxed, from when she was attempting to push him away.

**TROYS POV **

Oh God..she is so hot…I just want to tell her right now…but I can't I mean we've always been best friends and I know she doesn't feel that way about me…even though all of our friends joke about it…maybe when Taylor said she was thinking about 'Lover Boy" that was me cause Gabi would tell me if she liked anyone wouldn't she??

**GABI'S POV**

Oh. My. God. Troy is laying on me…his abs fell as hard as rocks..if only…I don't think we have ever been in this position before…I wonder if it will be awkward after this…His eyes are so dreamy…

**NOONE'S POV**

After the battle in his mind…which took all of 10 seconds…Troy decided he would tell Gabriella. He couldn't just be her best friend anymore. It had to be more, surely if he felt this strongly then she would too. Gabriella could tell that this was definitely going to be a moment to remember.

A soft clicking met Gabi's ears as her mom, just home from work, walked to the kitchen to start dinner. Not wanting to ruin the moment she just lie there, all the while Troy was trying to figure out what to do. Tell Gabi, or just kiss her…he was pretty sure the point would get across then. Not realizing that almost 10 minutes had past each sat there staring into the others eyes not practically scared to make a noise.

Quite suddenly the door opened and Gabriella's mom, Maria, found herself a witness to the current situation. She gazed at them, unnoticed by the teenagers, and saw, right then and there, that her daughter was in love but was just too shy to tell him. Clearing her throat their attention.

Gabriella looked up and saw her mom and went to push Troy off of her, hoping her mom didn't get the wrong idea, when she saw that Troy was in some sort of trance and wouldn't get up. Looking back up at her mom she was given the signal to meet downstairs in five minutes. Amazingly to Gabriella her mom didn't look mad at all, she even looked happy. Breaking out of her thoughts she went to move and remembered that she had a body on top of her. 'Great…I have to get him up..again!' was what immediately went through her mind.

Sighing she went to work. She tried pushing, softly whispering while shaking him, and many others but nothing seemed to be working. So as her last resort she decided to yell in his ear, again, she leaned into his face, took a great breath, and screamed.

"TROY BOLTON GET UP!!"

"What??!! What did I do??"

"You, mister, were in some far off land and apparently didn't want to come back cause I had to scream at you, again!" Gabriella explained with a tone of exasperation in her voice. "AND, my mom just came here and saw us like THIS! And wants us downstairs in five!"

A million thoughts raced through Troy's mind….if only we had been doing that…oh god! Her mom is gonna be so pissed!...if my parents find out I'm gonna be grounded for months….everything seemed to keep bouncing around and he couldn't find one to concentrate on. In Gabriella's head the same basic thoughts ran through her mind. Both made their way downstairs lost in their own little worlds. Neither noticing that Maria was not mad as all, in fact she was singing while cooking dinner.

"Gabi, honey, Troy will be staying for dinner, I have called Lisa and she has agreed."

"You mean we're not in trouble?" Gabriella spoke for both of them, surprised at what was happening.

"No you are not, and neither is Troy," Maria glanced at Troy, who was silent the whole time, "I know that you two did nothing, you are both responsible, and best FRIENDS," she emphasized the word friends to try and point out to both that they should be more, "and I assume you were just playing around and ended up like that, quite frankly I am not at all surprised by this."

Gabriella just gapped at her mom and stuttered. Eventually she just turned, grabbed Troy's arm and dragged him back up to her room with her. All the while, downstairs, Maria silently hoped that this would help the love-struck teens to some how get together, like everyone knew they should have been years ago. She chucked to herself at how they were both so oblivious to the fact that they belonged together. Even their respective parents could tell they loved each other, and after all don't parents know best?

**A/N: well i hoped you like it..i'm not exactly sure where its going but i'm just gonna write and whatever comes, comes. laurakay.**


End file.
